Empapelado
by Popis
Summary: Frank está furioso, su esposa Alice, con ocho meses de embarazo, ha desaparecido de casa. Su enojo quedará en el olvido a su regreso. Ella sólo tenía un antojo, uno muy común.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

_**Empapelado**_

Frank no dejaba de dar vueltas por la sala de su casa, la casa que compartía con su esposa, su esposa embaraza, embarazada de casi ocho meses y, ¡que había desaparecido! Él no podía entender como ella había escapado a sus cuidados; cuando fue por algo para tomar, dejándola en el sillón de la sala mirando la televisión, un gran invento muggle, esperaba que ella no hiciera ninguna locura, pero al regresar, ¡Alice no estaba donde se suponía que debía permanecer!

Y de eso hacía ya por lo menos una hora, pero no podía encontrarla; le había enviado un patronus, pero no hubo respuesta, y cada vez estaba más preocupado, porque acababa de escuchar del último atentado de los mortífagos, un atentado al que él no había acudido a ayudar porque tenía un problema mucho más grave que un par de locos por la pureza de la sangre; su loca e impulsiva esposa había abandonado el reposo que el medico recomendara por su avanzado embarazo. Y a saber en que lío se encontraba ahora.

Cuando finalmente Frank decidió dar la voz de alarma a sus amigos de la orden para que lo ayudaran a buscar a su esposa, la muy bruja – y no era una referencia a su naturaleza mágica –apareció en la puerta de entrada con una sonrisa de niña buena que nunca ha roto un plato en su vida y que ha recibido su regalo de navidad adelantado. Su sonrisa no tenía comparación alguna, era perfecta y Frank casi se olvida de su preocupación y enojo al verla. Pero consiguió evadirse de su efecto al ver la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos.

¿Se puede saber donde diantres te habías metido? – le dijo furioso, apenas cerró la puerta de calle.

Claro que si, amor. Fui de compras – alegó mostrándole la bolsita de papel madera que colgaba de su mano. Al ver que su esposo no parecía serenarse, continuó -. ¿Pasa algo, Frankie querido?

Que si… que si pasa… que si pasa algo, dices… Pues claro que si pasa algo. ¡Desapareciste una hora, Alice! ¡Una hora! Y hubo un ataque no hace mucho, y tú regresas muy tranquila, como si yo no me fuera a preocupar por tu ausencia repentina, y por nuestro bebé. ¡Que tienes ocho meses de embarazo, maldición!

Ya, Frankie, tranquilo. Aquí me ves completamente bien, con nuestro hijo todavía dentro de mi, también sano; no hay problema alguno, amor, así que ya deja de preocuparte y volvamos a ver la televisión – terminó la mujer con una sonrisa.

Pese a su enfado, que aún no había disminuido, Frank hizo lo que su esposa había propuesto, porque tampoco era bueno para ella, ni para el bebé, que discutieran, así que iba a tener que tragarse todas sus replicas para más adelante; seguro ya tendría otra oportunidad para recriminarle por hacerle pasar semejante susto. Pero parte de su enojo fue sustituido por la curiosidad cuando Alice comenzó a revolver el contenido de la bolsa, buscando seguramente algo especial.

¿Qué es lo que buscas, mi amor? – ella soltó un grito triunfal al tiempo que sacaba de la bolsa un Droobles, uno de esos chicles superhinchables, a los que se había hecho adicta durante su embarazo y que eran su antojo más especial, por lo que él también sonrió; aunque no pudo evitar comentar en voz baja – Estoy seguro que podríamos empapelar la habitación del pequeño Neville con los envoltorios de esos chicles, por la gran cantidad que has consumido en los últimos ocho meses, incluso podríamos seguir con la casa si sigues así en el último mes.

Mientras Frank reía por su ocurrencia, Alice sonría mientras comía su chicle; en el fondo de su corazón sabía que estos también serían importantes para su hijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Y he vuelto de entre las trágicas aguas a donde la falta de inspiración me había llevado! Aunque tengo que admitir que este pequeño fic lleva casi un año en mi pc, no tenía la cabeza para corregir algunos pequeños errores y ahora, de la nada, me ha vuelto la inspiración para que pueda salir a la luz.

Quiero dedicarle este fic a una gran amiga que no esta pasando un buen momento con su inspiración, para decirle que aún cuando las esperanzas sean pocas, la literatura siempre puede sacarnos una sonrisa, a pesar de las malas situaciones a las que nos estemos enfrentando. Así que tranquila, que la tormenta también tiene final y que el sol esta cerca, aunque en este momento no podamos verlo. Además, también se lo dedico porque fue ella la que inspiró este fic con sus personajes, porque esta Alice y este Frank son tuyos, cielo. (Para aquellos que quieran entender esta referencia les recomiendo, de corazón, buscar el fic _"Cartas Enlazadas" _de Evasis).

Eva, cariño, ¡mucha fuerza!

Por último, quiero decirles a los lectores de "Melodías" que todavía no se que pasará con el fic, al ser capítulos independientes no he dejado ninguna historia inconclusa, pero igual me gustaría seguir con el proyecto, aunque no tengo fecha de publicación, porque no he terminado la siguiente viñeta.

Espero volver pronto, y después de leer algunos lindos comentarios ;)

¡Mucha suerte a todos!

Saludos.

Flör…


End file.
